mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holhol1235/SSBM
If you might remember, I'm making this fanon game called Super Smash Bros. Massacre. Well, I thought I might make another attempt at it. What characters would you like to see in a SSB game? I really only want Nintendo characters, but characters from other video game companies would work fine. Here's a list of confirmed characters so they aren't mentioned twice: Confirmed Characters Playable Characters Returning *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Bowser *Yoshi *Wario *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Link *Toon Link *Zelda/Sheik *Ganondorf *Samus/Zero Suit Samus *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Fox *Falco *Wolf *Pikachu *Jigglypuff *Pichu *Mewtwo *Red (AKA Pokemon Trainer)/Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard *Lucario *Captain Falcon *Ness *Lucas *Ice Climbers *Marth *Roy *Ike *Mr. Game & Watch *Pit *Olimar *R.O.B. *Sonic *Snake New From Super Mario Bros. *Toad & Toadette (Toadette follows Toad and mimics his moves) *Bowser Jr. From Donkey Kong *Dixie Kong From The Legend of Zelda *Toon Zelda/Tetra From Star Fox *Krystal From Pokemon *Dawn (AKA Female Pokemon Trainer)/Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup *Plusle & Minun (Minun follows Plusle and mimics its moves) From Fire Emblem *Lyn *Sothe *Ephraim & Eirika (Eirika follows Ephraim and mimics his moves) From Animal Crossing *Boy & Girl (Girl follows Boy and mimics his moves) From Pikmin *Louie From WarioWare *Kat & Ana (Ana follows Kat and mimics her moves) From Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Shadow Other *Professor Layton (from the Professor Layton series) *Starfy (from the Legendary Starfy series) *Little Mac (from the Punch-Out!! Series) *Isaac (from the Golden Sun series) *Saki (from the Sin & Punishment series) *Chibi-Robo (from the Chibi-Robo series) *Ashley Robbins (from the Trace Memory series) *Mega Man (from the Mega MAn series) *Phoenix Wright (from the Ace Attorney series) Bosses *Clive (from the Professor Layton series) Trophies From SSBM Fighters From SSBM Assist Trophies From SSBM From Ace Attorney *Maya Fey **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials & Tribulations **Description: *Pearl Fey **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice For All **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials & Tribulations **Description: *Mia Fey **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials & Tribulations **Description: *Miles Edgeworth **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney **Gyakuten Kenji 2 (Japan Only) **Description: *Dick Gumshoe **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney **Gyakuten Kenji 2 (Japan Only) **Description: *Franziska von Karma **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice For All **Gyakuten Kenji 2 (Japan Only) **Description: *Godot **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials & Tribulations **Description: *Apollo Justice **Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney **Description: *Klavier Gavin **Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney **Description: *Shi-Long Lang **Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth **Gyakuten Kenji 2 (Japan Only) **Description: *Shih-na **Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth **Description: *Manfred von Karma **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney **Gyakuten Kenji 2 (Japan Only) **Description: *Ema Skye **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney **Gyakuten Kenji 2 (Japan Only) **Description: *Kay Faraday **Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth **Gyakuten Kenji 2 (Japan Only) **Description: *Trucy Wright **Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney **Description: Stages Returning Stages from the Original Game --under construction-- Returning Stages from Melee *Poke Floats *Big Blue *Fourside *Temple *Brinstar --under construction-- Returning Stages from Brawl *Bridge of Eldin *Castle Siege *Delfino Plaza *Distant Planet *Green Hill Zone *Hanenbow *Luigi's Mansion *Nofair *PictoChat --under construction-- New Stages Each stage will have the name of the stage, the game it's from, and the stage name. Themes in bold are unlockable From the Legend of Zelda series *The Spirit Tracks (The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks) **Realm Overworld From the Fire Emblem series *Daien Keep (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn) **'To Challenge Ashnard' **Sorrowful Prince Pelleas **'Micaiah's Dawn' **'March' **The Mind of Izuka *Tower of Guidance (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) **Goddess of Dawn **'Comfort's Call' **The Goddess Wakes **'Sephrian's Sorrow' **'The Goddess' Rebuke' From the Ace Attorney series *Courtroom (PW:AA, PW:AA:JFA, PW:AA:T&T, AJ:AA, AAI) **'Trial 2004' **'T&T End' **'Objection! 2001' **Swimming, anyone? **Cornered 2004 **'Examination Allegro 2004' **Great Revival **'Goddess of Law' **A Chapter of New Trials **[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bxzTrWUajZg The Fragrance of Dark Coffee] *Steel Samurai Set **The Steel Samurai **[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_axzZbzVsBM Steel Samurai's Ballad] **[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dSNZ7vDUK5g Pursuit ~ Cornered 2002] **Search ~ In the Midst 2002 **[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWqaZrrk6pw Light and Shadow at a Film Studio] *Dusky Bridge **[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7FyOE4iIFo Distant Traces of Beauty] **Hazakura Temple **Lordly Tailor **[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hqDzxiPDcc Psyche Lock] **Kurain Village From the Professor Layton series *Future London (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future) **'Last Time Travel' **'Huge Weapon' **Puzzle Battle **'Puzzles' **Casino Number 7 *Herzen Castle (Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box) **'Professor Layton's Theme' **Lost Forest **'Dance in the Dreams' **To the Darkness **'Song of the Sun' Category:Blog posts